My love for eternity
by jeweldbeauty
Summary: this story is about Alice and Jasper, their first meeting and how i think Alice and Jasper met .
1. the vision

AU: Hey guys

_AU: Hey guys!! This is my first fanfic!! And you can criticize or praise it… whatever you like! lol _

_Disclaimer: I do not The Twilight Series, if I did, would I be writing this FAN fiction?!_

Alice POV:

Being a vampire is not so easy…but I'm glad I met the Cullen family, and have now became a "vegetarian". And the best part is I can fulfill my desire: shopping! The mere idea excites me! I gave out a happy sigh; I guess I'll be going shopping now! No reason sitting around staring at the people on TV. Oh! I should get Edward and Rosalie to come with me!…they can…..

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a deep growl from the 3rd floor.

I laughed, "Edward, you know you'll come with me…..like it or not!" I said to him through my thoughts.

He sighed and went back to listening to his favorite artist, Claire de Lune.

I started contemplating on what to buy for my house…. when suddenly, I felt as though I was being pulled back into darkness…it was as if time had stopped, and I was stuck in the middle, I was having a vision. Visions always excite me, the mere thought of knowing that you can see past what others cannot, being able to help…….or gain advantage in a game or stock market prices.., well…it could get unfair but that's me!, I laughed to myself.

And that's when I saw it…that male, that person in my vision, who, I swear, made my dead heart beat. I didn't want this vision to end…no, I didn't want to leave this person; he was the first, to truly captivate me to no end.


	2. Is he the one!

Hi to all of those who read who read the first chapter and I'm sorry I took so long to update but I wasn't getting any review so I thought this story wasn't worth continuing but then I got 2 REVIEWS!! And this chapter is dedicated to them enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I…sniff…do not…sniff…own the Twilight Series…WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Lol

_-Vision-_

_The beautiful guy is sitting in a bar, in a dark corner as if trying to hide away from the rest of the world. He seems to be struggling with some sort of pain. Obviously a young vampire….gorgeous blonde hair, red eyes, even crouching down on the table it is very visible that he is tall…maybe 6 ft. He has a nice body….like that of a warrior…lean yet strong and muscular. It is amazing how he is able to sit in a club crowded with humans….he has such strong restraint for a new born….suddenly a woman appears giving out her hand to him, as if to shake it….he looks up with a look of….gratitude. _

_-End of vision-_

I came out of my vision with a smile on my face, and it wasn't long before I saw all of my loving coven members around me looking at me with knowing golden eyes. I playfully glared at Edward who was looking at me with a smile, who had obviously told them of the vision. I couldn't stand this silence, I knew they were all waiting for me to fill them in about my vision.

"Carlisle! I think we might have found new born, he was in a bar, I think we need to hurry and get to him before anything happens to him!!" I frantically rambled to my fatherly figure.

" Don't you think your missing out on an _important_ information, oh dear sister of mine?", laughed Edward. I looked at him, very astonished.

Emmet as annoying as he was, joined in, "Yeah Alice! Like how about the fact that you might have acquired some sort of _feelings_ for this guy?? Huh dear little pixie?" at this remark everyone looked at me, I stayed quiet….could I tell them that what Emmet was saying was true?

That I did have feeling for this new born? And it wasn't just some fantasy I would have about a beautiful vampire...I felt just so…safe, and..._complete_...just by looking at him and his eyes.

Should I tell them that the main reason I wanted to hurry up to Volterra was because I wanted to meet this guy and be the woman whom he looked up to?

And then it struck me, that woman! She would be the one for him…the way he looked at her…I couldn't be that one now could I? The vision was probably taking place right now and he would be with the woman…a surge of jealousy coursed through me, I was taken aback at this strange feeling …I have never felt this before…what was happening to me? I was the happy little pixie of our little family, I always thought the best about my loving family and everyone else, why am I suddenly jealous of a mere, beautiful guy I do not even know?, and of that woman for Christ's sake!

My beautiful, heartwarming motherly figure, Esme, sensing my distress came and hugged me, whispering, " Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find that guy, we'll start on our journey first thing tomorrow morning, you might want to go and hunt first, since there aren't any 'vegeterian vampires' that we know of in Volterra. Besides, you'll have the whole night to think about this guy", at this last sentence she gave a little chuckle, and I knew she understood my topsy turvy feelings!

Rosalie was the one to offer to go with me to hunt "Hey little sister, don't look so worried! How about we go hunting together?" obviously telling me to fill her in. And I didn't mind, after all she had found the love of her life, and could help me with some valuable advice.

"Love of your life, Alice?" Edward chuckled suddenly next to my ear, making me jump and giving him a dangerous glare, obviously, he had heard my thoughts!

"Love of my life?! Oh such atrocity! How dare you say that Edward?! He's just a mere guy whom I wish to help!" I replied trying to cover up the truth. And then I realized I had been caught…

" How do u know I was talking about him Alice?" Edward chuckled, I couldn't help but smack him upside the head.

Esme, bless her sweet soul, stopped us before Edward could make a comeback, " Now children! No more fighting!! Edward stop teasing your little sister! And Alice go get ready to go on the hunt" she said in a stern but loving voice. But inside, I knew she was beaming with pride, and love, she had never had her own child, and caring for us like that just made her feel so motherly you couldn't help but feel happy about it.

And just to add a little more happiness I hugged her, " Yes _mother_ _dearest!!"_ I replied.

She hugged me back; I just loved making her happy!! She was such a sweet soul! Behind me Carlisle smiled at me adoringly, what would I do without them!

Rosalie cleared her throat, bringing me back from my thoughts " Now Alice, let's get ready, we don't want to be late…I have some…things to do tonight" she said, looking sexily, I suppose I should say, as you, at Emmet, who would've blushed if he was human.

I laughed and ran upstairs, preparing myself for the hunt with Rosalie….what if she concludes about me the one thing I dreaded to admit or cofirm??


End file.
